


Angel and Demon

by Roxassoul



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Adoption, Demon, angel - Freeform, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 08:45:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8743183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roxassoul/pseuds/Roxassoul
Summary: Jack has a sercet. He wasen't as alone as people thought. You can wright a story for this it just a prompt





	

Jack Frost has a secret. His secret was dangerous the most dangerous secret that there was. His secret was that he was friends with an angel and demon. Jessica the angel was a beautiful woman with the long brown hair and bright blue eyes she wore glasses and had beautiful white angel wings. Although Jessica was an angel she tended swear and she always gave the best advice when you want to do something good. Damien the devil that's what they called him they said he was evil to the core although that was the farthest from the truth. He had black hair and green eyes he also had pitch black feathered wings. He was nasty and had a temper but he was always kind and willing to lend a ear. Jessica and Damien were in love and fled to Earth together and that is where they met Jack. Jack the lonely winter despite who desperately needed a friend. Damien and Jessica saw Jack as their child. They both trained Jack in their Magics. As Jack both Angel and Demon magic it became too clear to them that he was a Reaper. A Reaper was deadly, it can use both Angel and Demon Magic and has been known to take the lives of spirits but Jack was different. Jack hated the fact that he could kill. So he kept Jessica and Damien a secret. Until the day that not only the Guardians found out but also Pitch Black.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Rise of the guardians


End file.
